


A Wild Night

by strikecommandher



Series: My Commissions [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the warnings, Reader-Insert, Smoking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: Reader decides to meet up with Robert Small at his favorite local dive bar, Jim and Kim's for a few drinks. Apparently, no one informed her of the golden rule: Never leave your drink unattended.Please read the tags.





	A Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for an anon from Tumblr. Please adhere to the warnings and triggers before proceeding.

Your friend mentioned the match on your screen looked shady. She even hated his name. 

“What kind of name is Robert Small,” she scoffed, taking your phone from you to investigate his dating profile. No red flags popped up for either of you. He was just a brooding man that enjoyed a drink for five at his favorite dive bar, Jim and Kim’s. Your friend offered to go with you the night you decided to meet with him but you refused, stating you were a grown woman capable of handling yourself just fine. There was no need to worry.

He was surprisingly charming, sliding you shot after shot as he entertained you with a series of stories about his many hidden piercings as well as the numerous cryptids of Maple Bay. 

The drinks quickly ran through your body, and you excused yourself to the ladies room for a spell. Minutes later, you rejoined him at the bar, your empty glass already full once again.

“...to a fun night,” he cheered, whiskey spilling over the brim as he clinked his glass with yours. You tossed the dark liquid to the back of your throat with a grimace and carried on with your date.

__________

You looked at your phone, only to see icons and numbers blurring together as your head began spinning.

“I think I dranktoomuch,” you slurred, stumbling outside the doors with your date. “I gotta callmyfriend.”

“Nonsense,” assured Robert, his arms securing you from falling to the pavement. “I can take you home.”

__________

The enthusiastic jangle of a collar could be heard the minute the living room door was closed. Curious-eyed and tag wagging wildly, Robert’s Boston Terrier made an appearance to greet her owner with glee, happy to have him home. Apprehensive, she sat a few feet away, tiny yelps reverberating off the walls of the room as she barked at the new visitor held in his arms.

“Hey there, girl.” Robert’s voice was unusually kind as he spoke to calm the nervous dog’s  
fears. “It’s just me and my new friend.”

Robert readjusted his arms underneath you, redistributing your dead weight before walking past the small dog towards his bedroom. He didn’t expect you to wake up anytime soon, but there was always the risk of the drug wearing off hours beforehand; he was going to make sure he got his time’s worth. 

“Now, daddy’s gonna be a while but I promise, we’ll play soon. You be good for me, okay?” The small dog barked in response, almost as if she understood his words.

Robert’s large boot thudded against the door as he kicked it open, revealing a bedroom in total disarray. Half-emptied bottles of whiskey cluttered the surface of his dresser, surrounded by personal articles as well as styrofoam containers littered with evidence of past meals. His boot came in contact with the door again, shoving it shut with a loud boom. 

“Alright, let’s get to it.”

With an unceremonious toss, you landed on your stomach with a subtle bounce atop Robert’s untidy mattress, stirring ever so slightly with the contact. Robert’s entire body stiffened when you let out a small huff of air, worried that the poison in your system had already begun to loosen its hold on you. After a few torturous seconds, you went right back to your state of motionless, much to his relief. His tensed shoulders went back to their usual slumped nature as the worry dwindled away. 

“Say, baby girl? What are you in the mood for?” 

Robert stood there with his head tilted, almost as if he was waiting for an actual response to come out of your mouth, shrugging at your lack of an answer before making his way towards his disheveled dresser. Rummaging through the heap of trash, he located a small, rectangular speaker. He slipped his phone from the inside of his jacket, connecting it to the device with a few, habitual clicks. After a few moments, an old, distorted guitar riff flooded the room a touch too loud for Robert’s liking. He rushed to lower the volume to a tolerable level before setting his phone down, quickly replacing the emptiness of his hand with his favorite folding knife. 

The bed dipped under his added weight as he joined you on the edge. Robert’s dark eyes roamed the length of your body, stopping at your back to survey its slow rise and fall. He placed a single hand on your ass, giving it a nice squeeze, following up shortly with a heavy slap. Your body swayed with the impact but you didn’t move an inch otherwise. Robert was quick to move further into the bed, flipping you onto your back in the process. 

“You want to get comfortable, huh?”

He was careful to keep the many buttons of your shirt intact, meticulous as he peeled the thin fabric away from your body to reveal a lacy bra. He brandished his pocket knife, gliding the sharp blade from the nook of your neck, past your collarbone, and over to one of the thin straps on your shoulder, cutting through it with finesse. The blade made a trail over your chest towards the other side; the smallest bit of pressure left a thin streak of red in its wake as it journeyed to the second strap, cutting it off of your body with one swift slice.

Your bra was stripped from your body, exposing your breasts to the cool air of the bedroom. Robert cupped them in palms, kneading your bosom before taking your nipples in between two calloused fingers, tweaking and pinching them until they stood at attention. His rough hands drifted from your chest, over your belly and down to your short skirt. He wasted no time in hiking it up, pushing the striped material up where it rested below your navel. Your uncontrollable arousal at the hands of your date was evident on your panties, wet and clinging to your sex. Two more speedy swipes of his blade and the fabric hiding your sex was intact no more.

Robert straddled your chest, knees digging into the mattress on either of you. His hands moved to his leather belt, unfastening it before sliding his zipper down. Fishing inside his opened pants, he found his erection, already leaking with anticipation. When he mentioned before that he had piercings, he wasn’t kidding. A Jacob’s ladder resided on the underside of his shaft, each piercing perfectly spaced with two small silver balls on each end. His fingers rested in between the empty spaces of flesh, stroking his cock a few times with his tip pressed in right beyond your lips. 

“Oh, Goddammit,” he breathed, pushing his cock deeper into your warm mouth. The balls of the piercings clinked over your teeth as he slowly fucked your face, pumping his length to the back of your throat with lewd noises loud enough to be heard during the brief stints of silence. As soon as a new song blared out of the tiny speaker, Robert’s hips pistoned with the drums, fucking your mouth in time to the steady beat. He couldn’t decide what to do with his hands; they danced around your head, gripping the sides of your face, tugged at your hair, even pulled your lids open to see the white of your eyes staring back up at him.

Not wanting to end the fun just yet, he retreated from your lips, metal piercings clanging against teeth with the removal. Your mouth remained slightly ajar, tongue pooled at the back of your throat. Robert shifted your head to the side, hoping you wouldn’t choke this way. He then shuffled down the bed before settling in between your thighs. Robert held his cock in his hand, running it up and down your slit, paying extra attention to your sensitive nub as the lightest, involuntary moans spilled out of your open mouth.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you baby girl? It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Robert pushed past your folds, resting his tip just inside your entrance as he lifted your soft legs up behind the knee, draping them both over one of his broad shoulders. As his arms wrapped tightly around your thighs, he slowly moved deeper into your sex, groaning with every inserted inch until his base was flush with your lower lips. Steadily, he started to move his hips with long, drawn out strokes, relishing in your tightness hugging him and his piercings as they rubbed against your slick walls. It didn’t take him long to find his pace in time with the booming music filling the room. 

Your body lurched upwards with every powerful pump of his muscular hips, your breasts and belly rippling with the forceful contact. One of his scarred hands fell in the middle of your chest, pushing you further down as his thrusts turned frantic, brutal. He didn’t have to worry about hurting you, not like this. He was free to fuck you into the mattress if he so desired, and he damn sure was trying his best. 

Rough kisses and harsh bites peppered your calves and ankles as he began to quicken, nearing his edge. He took your legs down from his shoulder and pushed your knees to your bouncing chest, sliding his cock as deep as your sex could take him.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum? You know that,” he hissed, head tossed back and eyes shut tight. “You want it inside you, don’t you? Tell me you want it inside.”

Robert was nearly there, snarling through gritted teeth as he tried to battle down the urge to release, wanting to continue on for as long as he could. The pressure in his core eventually won out, and with a loud “Holy fuck,” his load was spurting inside of you. Quivering lips pressed down on yours as he rode out his pleasured high, shaking your entire body as he completely emptied everything he had inside your still walls. His tongue invaded your mouth, dancing around your limp muscle slightly hanging from the corner of your lips. A few more shallow pumps of his hips and the man was spent, forcing himself off of you as he pulled his dripping cock from your entrance.

Shambling towards the edge of the bed to sit, Robert reached into his leather jacket, pulling out a single cigarette and lighter, putting the lit stick to his lips for a long, well-deserved drag. Two streams of gray of smoke escaped through his nostrils as he nodded his head to the music still droning on. Just before the stick turned entirely to a pile of ash at the bottom of a glass tray, Robert turned back to see you, your unconscious body still splayed out and unmoving. 

He noticed how the small movements of his upper body shook the whole bed, and he watched your mounds sway with excitement. Already, Robert could feel the blood flowing from the far reaches of his body back to his center, stiffening his cock resting against his thigh. He leaned back and gave your nipple a twist, gauging your reaction to the pain. You were still out cold, much to Robert’s joy. Snuffing the smoke out in the ashtray, he made his way back in between your thighs, spreading your lips to reveal his white warmth seeping out.

“You ready for some more, babe,” he asked, already positioning his head at your wet hole. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle this time.”

And with a satisfied grunt, Robert was back inside of you, vulgar noises breaking through the music as his cock slid in and out of you, forcing more of your combined juices down your thighs.

__________

The feeling of a jackhammer being taken to the back of your skull was the best way to describe how you felt as you came to in the morning. Your burning eyes struggled to focus on your unfamiliar surroundings. You were securely tucked under the covers of a stranger’s bed, you realized. Weak arms failed to push your body upright. There was a cold, damp feeling on your inner thighs, and your hand was quick to explore. Along the way, you felt your exposed torso as well as your missing panties before your digits slid inside your warmth. 

A disgusted noise came from somewhere deep down as you brought your hand to your nose, smelling the slick on the tips of your fingers. It was a foreign smell, one that made you wince as you identified what it was. You struggled to remember...something, desperate to replay any of the events from the night before that led you to this moment but you couldn’t recall a single thing after clicking your glass with...what’s his name again?

The door slowly opened, and in walked tan man with a glass of water in his hand, a smile stretching from ear to ear as he looked down at you.

“You talked a lot of shit last night for being such a lightweight,” he chuckled, taking a seat next to you. 

“W-what-...what happened,” you croaked, throat dry and voice hoarse. You went to reach for the glass but your arm fell right back to the bed. You felt weak, sore and disgusted. All you wanted to know if what lead you to this point.

“Nothing you didn’t want to happen.” He placed the glass down on the nightstand before getting up. “Look, we had a wild night. You couldn’t get enough of me. Kept asking for more and more.”

Your head throbbed as you combed through your mind to connect the dots.

“Don’t worry, though, you can rest here as long as you’d like, babe.”

He blew a kiss in your direction as he crossed the room toward the door.

“Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Before you could mumble out an answer, he was gone, leaving you alone in the room with a splitting headache, aching body, wetness pooled around your thighs and far too many questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to the anon that commissioned me! I had an absolute blast writing this and I hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to visit me over on Tunglr!


End file.
